Public Displays of Affection
by hiroroto
Summary: Gouenji is a professional at flustering Kidou when he least expects it. Kidou wants to reverse this role, if only for once. But it's a lot harder and a lot easier than Kidou expected.


**i put this on ao3 but i figured ill put it on ...LOL...enjoy this garbage**

Gouenji had a habit of being embarrassingly affectionate with Kidou in public. Nuzzling his cheek, whispering loving words in his ear, kissing his nose-sometimes the brunette swore Gouenji was doing this to purposely fluster him when people were looking. And sometimes Kidou would glare and whisper the other's name with sobriety, and Gouenji would just smile wryly. But sometimes Kidou wouldn't protest, he'd just blush and lean into Gouenji's touches without a word. Not wanting to straight out say that he wants his boyfriend to kiss him in the middle of a crowded train, not wanting to admit that he did actually enjoy the public mawkishness.

Gouenji honestly knew the easiest ways to fluster Kidou. When the lights are off, whimpers and moans filling the air, the blonde would just whisper in Kidou's ear about how he looked so _beautiful_, that Gouenji's _so_ lucky to see him like this, that _he loves him_. No matter what mindset, no matter what setting, Gouenji knew just what to do to get Kidou's face to turn bright red. Okay, so Kidou _might_ just be a sucker for the sappy things Gouenji says and does.

Everything between them was either extremely casual, or extremely intimate. There was no in between with Gouenji and Kidou, and honestly they'd wouldn't have it any other way. But Gouenji was always the one to initiate things, and Kidou wanted to take Gouenji off guard at some point. He wanted to Gouenji to look startled and flustered, he wanted to be able to do that. But it required guts, skill, and well...Kidou _may_ be a genius, but when it came to figuring people out in general, he was clueless.

He was going to try it though. He was going to do the best he could do to switch the roles, even for just one time.

The first time, they were studying in the library for a test coming up.

Kidou thought this out beforehand-he would kiss Gouenji right on the lips without warning, and he was _sure_ that'd be enough to turn the blonde into a temporary flustered mess. Or...at least he _hoped_ so. There weren't a lot of people around, an no one would probably pay attention to them, but it's the best Kidou could do at this point.

Gouenji looked puzzled at the study guide in front of him, history was never an easy subject for him. "Kidou, can you help me out with this pr-"

He was cut off when the brunette pressed his lips to Gouenji's, closing his eyes tight. He expect Gouenji's eyes to widen, for him to be taken off guard but-

He kissed back with a goddamn _smile_.

Kidou was frustrated enough that he was just about to break the kiss, but Gouenji's hand rested on the back of Kidou's neck and brought their faces closer together. And so all thoughts of ceasing the kiss just disappeared as Kidou rested a hand over his boyfriend's, and oh god they were making out in the middle of a library. No one was looking but they were in public and Gouenji's tongue was in his mouth and this _totally_ backfired on Kidou.

When they finally broke apart, Gouenji smiled warmly at Kidou, squeezing his hand. "That was new," was all he said before his eyes went back to scanning the study guide. Kidou threw in the towel for that day, and focused on studying as well.

Though it was kind of hard to focus on studying when he could still taste Gouenji on his lips. _Damn it_.

The second time Kidou tried was right after soccer practice.

Everyone was tired, but they could definitely hear and see and recognized what was about to happen. Kidou was sure this was going to work, he kept a hopeful outlook on this situation because before there was a bit of doubt it'd work but that might have had something to do with it not working. Maybe.

Gouenji was talking to Endou, laughing and smiling and what not, and Kidou took a deep breath. Gouenji was converse with someone that would help a lot with his plan. The midfielder took a deep breath, collecting himself for a moment before pointing dramatically at Gouenji.

"I love you, Gouenji!" he pretty much shouted, and everyone went quiet and just stared in disbelief. The only one who _didn't_ look shocked or even taken aback was..._Gouenji_. He just laughed a bit to himself before shouting back:

"I love you, too, Kidou!"

Kidou felt like he could just _drop dead_ from the embarrassment at this point. Once again, it backfired on him. Maybe the mindset really didn't have anything to do with it. He was blushing deeply, storming off as Gouenji blinked in confusion and shrugged it off before continuing to converse with Endou.

How was Gouenji so easygoing about everything? They were so close but there were some things about Gouenji that just remained a mystery. His ability to stay calm and to keep a cool head was so incredible, how he was so...unreadable. The only person who really could understand Gouenji more than Kidou was Endou, but Endou was his best friend and he was just...Endou. Understanding others came easier to him than to other people.

Kidou sometimes envied that, he wanted to understand Gouenji more. He honestly did know a lot about the blonde, but he wanted to know _more_. They were dating and they've known each other for so long but-

Kidou sigh and tried not to think about it too hard. It was probably just from the frustration that he couldn't get Gouenji flustered in public in front of others. Take him off guard.

Well, he was sure he'd figure it out one day.

The third time wasn't planned or intentional at all. Honestly, Kidou had given up on his silly "mission" for the time being.

They were at a party, a post-game celebration party for the soccer team. A lot of other people were there, but that was only natural. There was music, drinks, and Kidou might have had a couple. He usually wasn't much of a drinker, but occasionally he figured it wouldn't hurt. Gouenji didn't drink that night, figuring he'd be the designated driver for his boyfriend. And whoever else needed one.

Kidou didn't drink enough to get actually drunk, but he was pretty tipsy. They were sitting on a couch together, the brunette feeling suddenly exhausted as he yawned a bit. Gouenji nudged him slightly, sighing softly as he poked the midfielder's cheek.

"You wanna go back? It's getting late-"

"Kisss meeee _Shuuya_," Kidou grumbled against his shoulder, and that's when he found it.

That's when Kidou found the key to see Gouenji's eyes widen and face turn bright pink, and everything in the room started to turn into background noise and Kidou pretty much sobered up instantly. Kind of. He wasn't really _that_ intoxicated anyways(enough to call Gouenji 'Shuuya', though).

"Did you j-just..."

"Yeah. I did. So are you going to kiss me, _Shuuya_?" he said, feeling oddly daring and powerful in that moment.

No one really was paying attention, but Kidou didn't care at this point. He didn't care anymore, he didn't care and now he was kissing Gouenji again. It was more heavier than usual, Kidou noticed a bit more..._needy_ desperation in Gouenji's kissing that night.

Then again, it could be the alcohol. Probably not, though.


End file.
